A Fork
by iluvkandygrl
Summary: What would happen if Tohru meet Rin earler in the series and found out about her and Haru?


**What if Tohru had met Rin earler on, and found out about her and Haru dating?**

**Disclamer: I do not own any charters in fruits basket**

This takes place in the vol. 3 when Tohru meets Haru, and Yuki had his attack, so Hatori's going over to see them.

* * *

"Let me come too, I want to meet this Tohru person." Rin lied, she wanted to see Haru, she hadn't seen him in 3 days and was worried about him, but Hatori couldn't know that, he probly already suspects something. 

"ok Isuzu you can come, get ready we're leaving soon"

"I'm ready, lets go, now!"

"ok, get in the car, I'll get my things." She went without hesitation.

While Hatori was driving he asked "Isuzu.."

"Yes?"

"do you really want to met Honda-kun?"

"yes...why do you ask?"

"it has nothing to do with Hatsuharu being there?"

"no, it's just a coincidence."

"really?"

"yes!"

"you two are really close, you wern't worried?"

"of course I was worried! What kind of friend do you think I am!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I know" They had just arrived at Shigure's. Hatori went in the house, while Rin got his stuff.

"Hello?" Tohru poked her head out in the hallway.

"Hatori-san how are you?"

"Yuki's in the other room and Kyo went back to school with Sensei." said Haru when he saw him.

"why did Shigure go?" _no dout to look at highschool girls._

"to get my things" awnsered Tohru.

"he should be back soon"

Just then Rin came in with the medical suplies.

"Hatori-nii, why did you bring so much? I thought you said that Yuki had a small attack?"

"you never know whats going to happen, espiecally at Shigure's house" Rin laghed.

"Rin? Why are you here?" Haru asked, she fought the urge to throw herself in to his arms, and he fougt the urge to reach out and **pull** her in to his arms.

"why...Haru are you not happy to see me?"

"of course I'm happy to see you!"

"of course...what do you mean 'of course'?"

"yes I'm happy to see you... is that better?"

"I don't care" He then turned to Tohru.

"Honda-san this is Isuzu Sohma," he then turned to Rin, "Rin this is Tohru Honda."

"It's very nice to meet you Isuzu-san." and she bowed, _they really do just keep coming._

"same here." just then Shigure and Kyo came in.

"Rin how good it is to see you, did you come here to meet Tohru?" asked Shigure

"yeah"

"Haa-san, I don't feel good!" Hatori then took both Kyo and Shigure's tempeture.

"both of you come and lay down."

"why?"

"You have a tempature."

"how?"

"what did you expect playing old maid outsider in such cold weather...? of course you'd catch cold" Haru said

_I only take family as patients and I still get worked to death... _Hatori thought

"What, you think idiots to know stuff like that?" Yuki asked

"Hey!" yelled Kyo and Shigure

"Do you need any help Hatori-nii?" Rin asked

"I need some more water"

Haru then got up, "I'll go get some." he turned and walked out of the room.

"Hope he dosen't get lost" Kyo snaped. Then Rin got up and went towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to make sure he **dosen't** get lost,... I mean, it took him **3** days to get here." she left

* * *

Rin closed the door behind her, Haru turned to face her. They were alone at last, Rin ran and flew into his arms.

"what do we have here?"

"Sensei!"

"Gure-nii," she looked from him to Haru,"I-it's not what it looks like! I...um... fell a-a-and Haru...h-he just caught me." she pushed away from him, which wasn't the greatest idea, her feet weren't planted frimly on the ground and she fell backwards. She screamed loudly and Haru grabed the frount her shirt, ripping it in half, then he put his hand behind her back and caught her. The door burst opened.

"is everyone o-" asked Tohru and Hatori looking at the sceen in frount of them.

"Hatsuharu! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"

"Haa-san clam down, it's not what it looks like, Rin feel backwards and Haa-kun tried to catch her." Hatori looked over at Haru and then at Rin, turned back to Shigure.

"I see, Rin are you ok?"

"I'm fine." covering herself as much as she could

"Oh, I'll go et you something to wear" Torhu said.

* * *

"I'm going to bed." said Shigure 

"you don't need to announce it to eveyone" Kyo responded

"but I wanna!" Shigure winned

Rin wasn't really listening to the blabber going on, she was watching Haru most of the time, but then every once in a while she took a glance at Tohru, _who did this.. this girl that had nothing extraordanary about her think she is?_ then Tohru looked over at her and **smiled**. Rin looked away immedatly in disgust, her gaze fell on her wrists, she traced the the white lines that she had carved upon them. After her mother told her that she wasn't **needed** anymore she couldn't stand to look at herself, she belived there was nothing left for her in this world, but then Haru... he changed everything.

She took another look at him, he was staring at her.

God.. she couldn't take it any more, he tilted his head to the left "lets go somewhere a little more quiet." he wisperd. She smiled seductivly and they snuk out of the room.

"so how have you been?" he asked once we were out of sight

"good, you?"

"horrible without you."

"you don't know how badly I missed you" she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I think I might have an idea." Then he kissed her,... again, and again, she laid down on the floor wating for him,... **wanting** him. His hands went above her shoulders, his knees rested beside her hips, his face was inchs away from hers he watched her, and she watched him. his lips moved closer to hers.

"what if someone-" he kissed her, hard, then he went for her neck, her hand lifted his shirt, his hands unbuttons hers, he slowly moves down. Then something drops right next to them.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, I was just bringing the dish to the kitchen, please excuse my interuption." Tohru said with a beat red face. Rin pushes Haru off of her, picks up a fork and stands up.

"don't tell ANYONE what you saw!" she screamed, clutching the fork.

"d-d-don't worry I wont tell anyone." Rin glared at her

**_BAM!_**

She ramed the fork in to the wall

"good,... or else." and she walked away.

Tohru was petrified Haru put a hand on her shoulder, she suddered, "she means well, it's just that, if Akito finds out..."

"I understand, I can keep a secret."

"good" and he patted her on the head

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"you know Rin, I don't really like the fact that you put a fork in my wall" she froze

"w-w-what did you s-see?"

"Everything, oh and I'll be billing you for the repairs."

"please don't tell Gure-nii"

"what no fork threat?... don't worry Rin I've known about you and Haru for quite some time now,"

"...thank you..."


End file.
